


Babe

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Impromptu Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is down, Newt decides an impromptu musical is the best way to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe

Hermann looked positively depressed. He was slumping in his chair, eyes lost in the bare and filthy wall at the other side of the lab. Newt pursed his lips, Hermann's bleak mood was darkening the whole room... Carefully, he put his scalpel down and turned to face his lab mate.

"You know what?" He asked and Hermann barely shrugged in response. "You remind me of the babe." The biologist snickered, congratulating himself on his sense of humor. Much to his surprise Hermann turned to face him.

"What babe?" The mathematician asked, a small smirk twisting the corner of his wide lips.

Almost convinced that he was either dreaming or misinterpreting his friend, Newt took a swinging step forward. "The babe with the power!"

"What power?" Now there was no mistaking it, Hermann was smirking and pitching his voice to a falsetto.

"The power of hoo-doo!" Newt was vibrating.

"Who do?"

"You do!" He had crossed the line and was doing extravagant moves in Hermann's direction.

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!"

He almost couldn't finish because of the laughter bubbling in his chest. They laughed together, filling Hermann's eyes with tears. When the laughs turned into small giggles he wiped his eyes with his cuffs.

"Thank you, Newton."

"You're welcome babe."


End file.
